Ice Cube Meets Ice Princess
by Unknownred
Summary: Its like a Cinderella story, but its not...Im just visualizing the whole idea. Sakura is a figure skater & a country girl & Sasuke is a hockey player & a city boy. And if Sasuke can't see the real Sakura then how can she convince him its the real her? A/N: Story is on hold for the time being


**Ice Cube Meets Ice Princess**

**By: Unknownred**

**Chapter One –The Announcement**

**It happens to be a nice day outside and everyone was going to school an extra day after the end of the week. It was a special day; everyone sat in their chairs in the auditorium, talking to their friends, laughing or testing on their phones.**

**Everyone had shut up when there was a loud static shriek from the microphone on the stage. A staff member had introduced the school's president, Shikamaru Nara, a genius.**

**The room then clapped or either whistled. Shikamaru raised his hand and smoothed his hair back into a ponytail that now looked like a pineapple. He sighed and next to him was his personal secretary/treasurer, Ino Yamanaka who smiled.**

**"Anyways, thank you for being here! Now, we all know that the finals are almost finished…" she said; there was aloud cry of screams and claps, "so, the committee was thinking instead of a prom; we can have an end of the finale night celebration at---"**

**There then were whines and groans.**

**"AT," Ino's voice was loud in the microphone which shut them up, "the rink around 12****th**** avenue behind the drug store." **

**Silence.**

**Ino smiled and hid her fingers behind her back until she got to three which got the whole room yelling in excitement. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.**

**Anyways, while Ino was giving out information about the news, out in the city, a city boy named Sasuke Uchiha also known as Ice Cube, the hockey player was walking with his step brother, Naruto Uzamaki, a vexing blond. **

**They headed to 12****th**** avenue drug store where they had bumped into neither the less, country girl, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke loved teasing girls but girls that had no spark.**

**"Watch it, bud!" he grunted.**

**Sakura gaped and shot a glare at Sasuke, "You watch it, dick!"**

**"Ohohoho, she got you teme." Naruto muffled a laugh and nudged Sasuke's shoulder.**

**"shut up dope." He glared at him then turned back at Sakura, "You're so plain; I didn't notice you were in front of me."**

**"Maybe its because you're blind and stupid to even use that lame pick up line, loser." She rolled her eyes.**

**"Now guys, it's the end of finals, take a break." Naruto urged, trying to break the insult argument.**

**"Dick."**

**"Bitch."**

"**Richard."**

**"Whore."**

**"Trevor."**

**"Hoe."**

**"Man made of ice."**

**"Slut of Venus."**

**"Dick."**

**"Bud." **

**Sakura swallowed then looked at her watch, "Shit, I'm late. Later Trevor!" she pushed Sasuke's shoulder as she walked passed them.**

**"Fan girl." He muttered.**

**She stopped midway out the door.**

**"She doesn't look like one of them by the way she insulted you." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.**

**Sasuke shrugged and turned.**

**SLAP!**

**Sasuke's cheek snapped to the side, left with a red hand print. His eyes widen then turned back to normal, holding his cheek, stared back into her emerald eyes.**

**"Im. No. Fan. Girl. Of. Yours." She gritted the words. She then turned and stalked off. Sasuke watched her black hair swooshed side to side then disappeared. **

**Naruto then laughed, which ended him up with a bruise on his shin, "Ow! Shit! Dang, teme!"**

**Back at the school, Ino finished the meeting and everyone went home to plan on who they were gonna wear, look like or exactly be. They had a week till then.**

**Ino followed Shikamaru to his locker, "You did well, Shika!" **

**"It's Nara to you." He sighed, and rubbed his temple.**

**Ino shrugged and smiled, "Can't wait!"**

**"Whatever." **

**"Well, see you in a week…Nara." She giggled and skipped away.**

**Shikamaru stared after her and shook his head slowly, "I'll never understand girls especially if it's Ino Yamanaka." He muttered.**


End file.
